No Compromise, Part II
(DC Volume 2 TOS ) | number = 59 | miniseries= No Compromise | minino = 2 | writer = Howard Weinstein | artist = Carlos Garzon | colorist = Dave Grafe | letterer = Bob Pinaha | editor = Margaret Clark | omnibus= | published = | format = | pages = 24 | story = | publisher = DC Comics | date= 2290 & 2267 | stardate = 3005.1 | altcover = }} No Compromise, Part 2 was the second issue in the three-part comic story arc No Compromise, published by DC Comics in 1994. The arc was written by Howard Weinstein and drawn by Carlos Garzon. In this story, Commander Chekov recalls a mission that took place in 2267 during Captain James T. Kirk's first five-year mission aboard the . In that mission, the Enterprise copes with a colony suffering from radiation poisoning.'' Summary :Captain's log, Stardate 3005.1: Our attempts to stop the mysterious alien ship bombarding the Harahni colony with radiation have been futile. Dr. McCoy says the colonists themselves are showing signs of developing radiation poisoning ... And the plants and animals have already started to succumb. On Beta Mariotia III, the first adult teelak died from the colony's herd. Ensigns Pavel Chekov and Julia Crandall found three fields full of dead crops, though the soil remained viable. Animals like Harahni sheep had all been transplanted as part of the colony's plan to remake the planet in the image of their homeworld Harahn, rather than adapt using local resources. Adult colonist Tios died — frustrated rebel Keyah blamed colony manager Veneth. Aboard the Enterprise, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura were working on the problem of the unidentified vessel in orbit. Scott figured out how to redirect the ship's deflector energy into a deflector field to protect a portion of the colony. Kirk tried to transport aboard the alien ship and was nearly lost before Scott recovered him. Observing gaps in the vessel's defensive field, Uhura searched for frequencies that would pass through the gaps, and suggested that Scott might try something similar with transporter frequencies. :Ship's log, Stardate 3005.9: Commander Spock in temporary command. Captain Kirk remains in sickbay, recovering from the unsuccessful attempt to transport aboard the unidentified alien vessel. As the deflector field was engaged, the 2,000 colonists gathered together within the protected area. Veneth feared that having everyone packed close together might make things worse. :Ship's log, supplemental: Commander Spock recording... The ''Enterprise has implemented limited protective shielding of the Harahni colony on Beta Mariota Three.'' Keyah and allies began attacking with energy pistols and rifles to take over the colony. Veneth was struck by an energy beam. Chekov ran to the colony manager while Crandall and Spock provided cover fire. Chekov beamed with Veneth back to the ship, but back on the planet, Spock had also been hit. Keyah took Spock and Crandall hostage. References Characters Regulars :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Others :Achoia • Julia Crandall • Keyah • Tios • Veneth • unnamed Harahni Starships and vehicles : ( ) • T'Gai starship Locations :Beta Mariotia III Races and cultures :Harahni • Human • Vulcan Science and technology :communications • deflector • deflector field • energy matrix • engine • environmental suit • frequency • molecular structure • phaser • phaser rifle • pistol • protoplasm • transporter Ranks and titles :captain • colonist • commander • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • lieutenant Other references :animal • barn • briefing room • bridge • clinic • crop • engine room • grain • gymnasium • gymnastics • Harahni sheep • plant • sickbay • soil • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • teelak • transporter room Appendices Background * The story continued immediately from "No Compromise Part One". * Teelaks exhibited similar elephant/camel traits to Fayo's camelephants seen in . Related stories * – In 2267, Professor Osric Whipple redirected Enterprise deflector energy into a magnetic wall to immobilize opposing fleets from Arima and . * – In 2267, herds on the Omicron Ceti III colony died from Berthold radiation poisoning. * – In 2267, radiation poisoning caused rapid aging. * – In 2268, stampeding dranzer herds repeatedly destroyed colony crops on Ribol II. Images DC59-T'Gai-starship.jpg|T'Gai starship DC59-Tios.jpg|Tios DC59-Keyah.jpg|Keyah DC59-Achoia.jpg|Achoia DC59-deflector-field.jpg|Deflector field DC59-teelak.jpg|Teelak DC59-Harahni-sheep.jpg|Harahni sheep dC2 59.jpg|Cover image. Connections "Part I"| after= "Part III" |}} External link * Category:TOS comics Category:1994 productions and publications